Count on me
by Greyjeonz
Summary: [ MinYoon shortfic ] Jimin tidak percaya yang namanya tahayul, terlebih lagi tentang hantu yang Taehyung ceritakan. Sampai dimana ia bertemu dengan Yoongi, laki-laki manis yang benar-benar menggoda. MinYoon–MinGa. Yoon!bott. Warn!Mature content-pwp


**Ghostly?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jimin itu bukan orang yang mudah percaya akan tahayul. Termasuk cerita Taehyung tentang rumah kosong di belakang sekolah mereka. Dia bilang rumah besar itu dihuni oleh hantu wanita berambut panjang yang suka menampakkan dirinya saat malam.

.

.

"–ku dengar hantunya itu sangat menyeramkan, matanya semerah darah dan kalau ada yang benar-benar bertemu dengan dia, orang itu bisa meninggal atau setidaknya gangguan jiwa–" Jimin hanya sibuk fokus pada ponselnya, sesekali mencomot kentang goreng milik Taehyung tanpa peduli dengan celoteh Temannya soal hantu.

Taehyung mencebik, rambut merahnya bergerak lucu saat sang pemilik meniup poninya sendiri.

"Yak Jimin! Dengar ga sih aku ngomong apa?!"–huh?. Pemuda asal Busan itu mengedikkan bahunya kelewat santai menanggapi pertanyaan seorang Kim Taehyung. Untung saja ia bukan orang yang ringan tangan seperti kakaknya Kim Namjoon. Kalau iya, mungkin Jimin sudah bonyok sejak tadi.

"Heung—"

"Hai sayang,"

Seorang siswa tiba-tiba saja menghampiri keduanya, lalu mencium bibir Taehyung tanpa malu didepan semua orang. Jimin merotasi matanya, kelewat bosan dengan adegan lovey dovey Taehyung dengan pacar kelebihan hormonnya—Park Bogum, sepupunya sendiri. Kadang ia merasa malu sendiri saat orang lain mulai menatap kearah mereka dengan pandangan aneh, ada yang jijik, bingung, kaget, malah ada yang memotret adegan Taehyung dan Bogum. Tentu saja dengan wajahnya yang diblur atau di crop. Jimin mendesis, sambil menggigit sedotan dimulutnya.

"Take a room please." saat itu wajah Taehyung mulai memerah padam tak kala Bogum mendorong badannya dan meminta lebih.

"Jones sih," ia melepaskan tautannya, menyisakan Taehyung yang merona malu. Jimin ingin sekali melenyapkan Bogum dari muka bumi ini rasanya. Sepupunya itu selalu saja mengejeknya sejak mereka masih memakai popok, dan sialnya dari rumah sampai sekolah pun mereka selalu bersama. Bedanya hanya Bogum lebih tua setahun darinya, memiliki tinggi semampai dengan wajah bak model cover majalah. Bukan berarti Jimin jelek, hanya–ya tingginya saja yang agak kurang 'sedikit'.

"Kapan rencana kau mau mati Hyung? Mau ku bantu?" Bogum melempar wajahnya dengan tisu basah.

.

Kalau dipikir Jimin juga merasa bingung dengan dirinya. Well, dia cukup tampan dengan gaya modis dan rambutnya yang sering berubah-ubah warna menjadi trendsetter di kalangan siswa lainnya. Jimin juga bukan anak kuper yang sulit bersosialisasi, dia mudah berteman dengan siapa saja. Plus ketua klub seni yang loyal pada anggotanya. Tapi kenapa dia masih menyandang status sebagai 'jomblo abadi' dari teman-temannya?. Ia tidak bisa berbohong, selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, Jimin memang belum pernah merasakan yang namanya pacaran itu.

Paling ia hanya suka pergi dengan perempuan atau laki-laki manis disekolahnya. Sekedar kencan tanpa kelanjutan lebih. Jimin tidak suka terikat sebenarnya.

Seperti Bulan lalu, Jimin di gosipkan dekat dengan Kang Seulgi siswi kelas dua belas yang terkenal sangat pemilih pada laki-laki. Tapi Jimin malah menggantungnya begitu saja tanpa kepastian.

Atau seminggu yang lalu, ia juga di kabarkan dekat dengan Jeon Jungkook juniornya sewaktu menengah pertama dulu. Jimin tidak bisa bohong kalau dia tertarik dengannya, sulit untuk menolak manisnya sikap Jungkook saat mereka bersama. Terutama wajah imut dan gigi kelincinya itu. Tapi seperti yang dibilang tadi, Jimin itu tidak suka terikat dengan suatu hubungan yang serius.

Pada akhirnya semua orang yang digosipkan berpacaran dengannya sama saja. Tidak pernah ada yang membuatnya benar-benar nyaman. Dan Jimin selalu di hadiahi tamparan di pipi kanannya. Merepotkan sekali, mereka yang terlanjur baper duluan malah ia yang mendapat imbasnya. Padahal Jimin tidak berniat melakukan lebih.

Walau jatuhnya jadi di sebut player, mau bagaimana lagi? kalau tidak suka ya, tidak suka saja.

.

.

"Jimin aku takut ke kamar mandi sendirian," yang lebih pendek memijat pangkal hidungnya, tidak habis pikir kenapa ia memiliki teman sepenakut Taehyung. Badannya saja yang bongsor tapi nyalinya, ckckck.

Padahal sendirinya sering menakut-nakuti orang lain dengan mitos hantunya setiap hari, tapi dia malah penakut begini. Apa ini yanh disebut senjata makan tuan? Jimin berdecak seraya menarik tangan Taehyung agar mengikutinya. Meminta ijin pada guru sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Trims Jim hehe." Taehyung mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipinya. Mereka sudah biasa melakukan hal-hal seperti ini, sekedar mengecup atau tidur bersama dalam artian mereka benar-benar tidur tanpa melakukan sesuatu lain. Jimin dan Taehyung sudah berteman saat masih dibangku sekolah dasar. Saat itu Jimin sangat culun dan sering jadi bahan bully-an anak lain karena tingginya yang pendek. Tapi Taehyung selalu menerima dan menemaninya kemanapun, Jimin bersyukur karena itu. Semenjak saat itu ia bertekad untuk berubah, dirinya berjanji akan melindungi Taehyung sampai kapanpun. Meski pemilik senyum kotak itu tampak kuat diluar, sesungguhnya Taehyung tidak lebih dari rangkaian puzzle yang rapuh. Mudah dihancurkan begitu saja.

"Jim?"

"Hm?–" ia menjawab sekenanya.

"Tapi aku serius loh soal rumah besar belakang sekolah itu,"

"Ya ya terserah aku tidak akan pernah percaya begituan Tae,"

Lagi-lagi Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar Jimin. Kenapa sih susah sekali meyakinkan sahabat nya ini soal rumah belakang sekolah itu. Padahal ya, dia selalu merasa tidak enak setiap melewatinya.

"Hh, yaudah deh. Yang jelas aku udah pernah kasih tau kamu ya." matanya membesar mencoba meyakinkan Temannya. Jimin tersenyum sampai matanya menghilang ditelan pipi. Lalu mengusak helai kemerahan Taehyung. Mengucapkan 'iya iya' agar hati temannya tenang.

Bahkan hal yang paling susah dilewati Bogum adalah ketika ia harus meminta ijin pada sepupunya sendiri agar menyetujui hubungannya dengan Taehyung. Dia tidak rela Taehyungnya dilukai siapapun, karena temannya itu orang yang mudah jatuh cinta dan percaya pada orang lain. Jimin tidak ingin Taehyung lemah karena perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

"Apa?!" Jimin mengacak surai pirangnya kebelakang, setelah ia pontang panting mencari keberadaan Taehyung di ruang klub sastra dan berakhir nihil. Sekarang dengan mudahnya Bogum bilang ia sengaja mengajak Taehyung pulang duluan karena acara date mereka. Tangannya gatal ingin menghantam wajah sepupunya itu sekarang juga.

Terpaksa ia harus pulang sendiri dengan motor sport putihnya. Biasanya Jimin akan pulang bersama Taehyung, tapi semenjak berpacaran dengan Bogum ia jadi sering pulang sendirian. Di hari sabtu seperti ini juga. Sepupunya itu memonopoli Taehyung sendirian, dan Jimin merasa diduakan.

.

Sepertinya ini hari sialnya, saat baru akan pulang lewat jalan raya, Jimin malah dihadang papan bertuliskan 'SEDANG ADA PERBAIKAN JALAN' jalan yang biasa ia lalui ditutup dan memaksanya berputar arah lewa jalan belakang sekolah, yang berarti memakan waktu lebih banyak. Jimin mendesah, matahari terbenam seolah mengejeknya hari ini.

"Sialan, " makinya pada ponsel pintar kesayangannya. Setelah motornya yang mogok dan sekarang ponselnya yang lowbatt. Kesialan apa lagi yang akan menimpanya ha!

 _Tes_

Hujan mulai turun,

"Anjing," sepertinya Jimin kurang rajin ke gereja belakangan ini. Ada saja masalah yang menimpanya setiap hari. Ia memijat pelipisnya, mana tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat satupun, disini juga ada hanya rumah-rumah kosong yang tampak tidak berpenghuni.

Jimin menepikan motornya ke bawah pohon di pinggir jalan, sebenarnya percuma juga sih, bajunya sudah basah kuyup terguyur hujan. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin flu besok pagi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" suara lembut itu menyapa pendengarannya, beberapa detik ia berpikir itu hanya halusinasi tapi ternyata tidak. Jimin bisa melihat visualisasi seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya menatapnya dengan khawatir. Laki-laki itu memakai baju piyama putih dengan payung yang melidunginya dari air hujan. Perlahan ia mendekat agar tubuh Jimin bisa ikut meneduh.

"A-ah iya–

Jimin merutuki dirinya yang gelagapan. Untuk sesaat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat lengan mereka bersinggungan. Wajahnya seperti perempuan, matanya nyaris tidak kelihatan karena tertutup rambut hitamnya yang menutupi sebagian keningnya.

"Sepertinya kau bukan dari sini, apa kau tersesat"

"Motorku mogok, maaf–

"Panggil aku Yoongi," ia merasa baru pertama melihat senyum seindah ini. Gusinya nampak mengintip dibalik bibir tipisnya yang tertarik ke atas, gummy smile yang begitu Indah–pikirnya.

"–Dan kau sendiri?"

"Jimin, Park Jimin."

Dari sanalah awal kenapa sekarang Jimin harus masuk ke dalam rumah Yoongi. Dengan hujan yang tidak mau reda dan rengekan laki-laki manis itu, ia terpaksa mampir ke rumah besar yang katanya milik Yoongi. Jimin baru pertama kali melihat rumah sebagus itu, maksudnya dari sekian rumah-rumah yang sudah bobrok hanya rumah bercat gading ini yang berdiri megah. Halaman depannya luas dengan tanaman hias yang bermacam-macam.

"Taruh saja motormu disini," ucapnya ringan sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Jimin agar mengikutinya ke dalam. Jimin mengernyit, apa motornya akan baik-baik saja? Rumah sebesar ini bahkan tidak memiliki penjaga. Agaknya ia khawatir kalau ada orang yang berniat mengambil motor kesayangannya ini, bukan hal mudah untuk mendapat ijin ibunya memiliki motor sendiri.

"Jangan khawatir Jimin, tidak ada pencuri yang berani kemari," ah serius, suaranya itu seperti obat bius yang menenangkan. Berat namun begitu lembut, Jimin jadi penasaran bagaimana suara Yoongi kalau mendesah, pasti terdengar seksi.

"Jim? Halo?" matanya berkedip beberapa kali, wajah mereka sangat dekat sampai rasanya maju sedikit saja Jimin sudah bisa meraup bibir tipis itu. Yoongi melambaikan tangannya didepan muka laki-laki yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu, saat dirasa pikirkannya menerawang jauh entah kemana.

"Huh? Ah, maaf aku melamun tadi," dibalas dengan kekehan dari sang pemilik rumah. Ia mengapit lengan Jimin, menuntunnya ke sebuah kamar.

Saat didalam sana ia merasa seperti dibawa ke museum abad pertengahan, seluruh barang yang ada di sana benar-benar terlihat antik dan sangat mahal. Bahkan jam dinding besar yang terletak di ruangan yang Jimin pikir ruang keluarga, terlihat begitu tua, detak jarumnya pun terdengar nyaring.

'20:09' ternyata sudah larut juga.

"Ganti bajumu, kau bisa demam kalau begini. Disana ada lemari pakaian, kau bebas memilihnya," Jimin mengangguk, kenapa dia patuh sekali pada orang yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari satu jam ini.

.

.

Ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Yoongi adalah pecinta barang-barang antik dan suka baju bergaya gotik. Dari sekian banyak baju yang terdapat didalam lemari, Jimin lebih memilih memakai kaus putih polos dan sebuah celana navi yang terlalu pendek di kakinya. Menampakkan betis kakinya yang menggoda itu. Biasanya Jimin tidak suka memakai celana pendek, baru kali ini ia memamerkan kakinya pada orang lain.

.

"Ekhem," kepalanya menyembul dibalik sofa. Jimin mendekati Yoongi yang nampaknya sedang asik sendiri mendengar musik diruang tengah tadi.

"Hai Jimin duduklah," alisnya sedikit tertarik membentuk kurva samar di wajah tampannya. Ia duduk di samping pemilik rumah. Yoongi tertawa,

"Bukan karena aku suka barang-barang antik berarti selera musikku juga kuno ya–" Jimin membalasnya dengan senyum singkat, mencoba tenggelam dalam alunan musik edm yang diputar Yoongi.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" matanya menerjap lucu, mendengar pertanyaan Jimin.

"Tidak juga, tapi orang-orang rumah sedang pergi jadi ya–" Yoongi berdiri dan pergi dari sana. Jimin mengedik berusaha mengabaikannya dan kembali fokus pada dvd portable didepannya. Iseng mencoba menggantinya dengan lagu-lagu lain.

Tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mengikuti lagu yang diputar. Jimin terbawa suasana lagu,

"Kau bisa menari?" suara lain mengagetkannya. Itu Yoongi dengan membawa nampan berisikan dua gelas minuman dan mungkin biskuit. Ia kembali memposisikan dirinya duduk di sofa, memperhatikan tamunya yang sedang kikuk karena malu.

"Sedikit, aku hanya suka menari tarian kontemporer, selebihnya tidak terlalu,"

"Keren, mau kah kau menunjukkan sedikit bakatmu padaku Jim. Tadi kau terlihat sangat pro," mengabaikan kejanggalan Yoongi yang begitu cepat berganti baju dengan pakaian berenda. Dalam hati ia mengutuk detak jantungnya yang tidak biasa ini. Jimin berdehem sebelum mencoba menunjukkan tariannya.

/bayangin Jimin pas nari lagu Chris brown yang take you down/

Ia menggerakkan badannya sesuai ketukan di dalam lagu itu. Jimin terlihat sangat menawan, orang yang melihatnya pun menahan nafas. Hentakannya begitu pas dan sesuai. Yoongi terpaku pada laki-laki didepannya. Garis ototnya terlihat samar dibalik kaos tipis yang Jimin kenakan.

Dan saat lagunya berhenti, Jimin mengakhirinya dengan gerakan poppin. Mengundang tepuk tangan dari laki-laki manis disana. Matanya berbinar menatap Jimin, seolah yang menari barusan adalah artisnya langsung.

"Kau keren sekali Jim, serius kenapa kau tidak ikut audisi trainee di entertainment? Aku yakin kau pasti lolos." Jimin mengambil gelas tinggi yang berisikan air jeruk–sepertinya–, lalu meminum dengan rakus.

"Orang tuaku tidak mengijinkannya," sorot matanya mendung meskipun bibirnya tersenyum, Yoongi mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa?" helai rambut pirangnya menjuntai di keningnya, belum benar-benar kering sejak ia mengganti pakaian tadi. Sialnya terlihat sangat seksi di mata Yoongi. Ia berdehem, berusaha menahan pikirannya yang mulai kemana-mana.

"Kau tau lah orang tua selalu berpikir menari bukan suatu hal yang bisa membanggakan. Mereka lebih suka aku bekerja di perusahaan keluarga."Jimin tampak berpikir disetiap katanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengikuti hatinya untuk tetap menari dan menekuninya sampai ia bisa, tapi apa boleh buat. Jimin mengambil gelasnya lagi untuk meminumnya kemudian.

"Padahal menurutku kau tidak ada salahnya menekuni passionmu. Toh kau jadi terlihat lebih tampan saat menari–oops,"

Air menyembur dari mulutnya, kaget mendengar pernyataan Yoongi. Yang sayangnya mengenai celana piyama yang laki-laki pucat itu pakai.

"Astaga maaf-maaf, aku tidak sengaja," Jimin mengambil tisu yang ada di meja. Berusaha mengelap noda bekas jeruk di celana Yoongi.

"U-uhm–" Jimin baru sadar kalau bekasnya tersebut tepat berada di bagian selatan laki-laki tersebut. Seakan lupa diri ia melanjutkan kegiatannya membersikan kekacauannya tadi. Membuat lawannya menggigit jarinya sendiri menahan gelenyar aneh disetiap sentuhan tangan hangat Jimin.

"Maafkan aku, ya tuhan. A-aku tidak bermaksud," saat tangannya baru saja akan menjauhi celana Yoongi. Jemari kecil itu menahannya, meletakkannya kembali ke semula. Mengundang semburat merah di pipinya, Jimin menatap Yoongi. Laki-laki pucat itu sudah memerah padam dengan bibir tipisnya yang sengaja ia gigit, wajahnya nampak sangat menggoda. Jimin menelan salivanya susah payah.

"Lanjutkan saja, aku tidak apa-apa," matanya tidak berani menatap hazel bening Jimin.

Seperti sihir, Jimin benar-benar kembali merabanya. Mengusap-usap adik kecilnya yang mulai terbangun.

Ia bertaruh, Yoongi pasti tidak memakai underwear dibalik celananya ini. Karena Jimin bisa melihat lil Yoongi yang tegang dengan jelas.

"Nghh–" Jimin meremas kuat miliknya, lalu menurunkan celananya perlahan. Membebaskan kesejatiannya yang sudah sesak minta dibebaskan. Lalu kembali memainkannya lagi. Kali ini dengan beraninya Jimin memasukkan milik Yoongi kedalam mulutnya, mengulumnya pelan sampai membuat sang empunya menggila karena benda basah itu melingkupi kejantanannya dengan begitu lembut.

Matanya tidak bisa berenti menatap wajah pucat Yoongi yang sekarang berubah merah, laki-laki itu terus menggigit jarinya dengan mata terpejam.

"J-jimin.. Anghh!" Jimin menarik tangannya, ia ingin mendengar suara desahan Yoongi lebih. Tangannya yang satu mulai membuka kancing piyama berenda yang Yoongi kenakan. Lalu menyelinap masuk untuk memilin nipple mencuat itu.

"Mmh.. " Jimin sengaja menggodanya, ia benar-benar tau bagaimana caranya membuat lawannya gelisah karena dirundung nafsu yang tidak tertahan. Jimin menggigit miliknya, lalu menarik twinsball nya.

"A-aku akan Jimin.. Arghh!" tiba-tiba saja Jimin melepaskan kulumannya. Menarik kedua kakinya yang telanjang lalu memposisikan agar mengangkang lebar didepannya. Yoongi mulai tidak yakin kalau orang didepannya ini adalah siswa sekolah menengah, baru kali ini dia bisa bertemu partner sex sepanas Jimin. Dan ia benar-benar menahan nafas ketika pemuda pirang itu membuka kaos putihnya, memperlihatkan garis perut dan bisepnya yang–

"Ahk!" ia memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam anal merah muda itu, tanpa persiapan. Membuat yang punya memekik saat benda asing itu memasuki bagian bawah dirinya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya berdarah, kontras dengan bibirnya yang pucat. Darah itu merembes dan Jimin langsung menghentikan aksinya.

"Apa sangat sakit?" dibalas dengan gelengan lemah, rambut hitamnya lepek oleh keringatnya sendiri. Libidonya makin naik saat mata sayu itu menatapnya tidak berdaya.

"Cium aku Jimin," tanpa disuruh pun Jimin bersedia dengan sangat, mencium garis tipis itu. Rasa tembaga sampai pada mulutnya, ia menjilat bekas luka Yoongi. Kemudian memangutnya dengan lembut sampai pemiliknya sendiri hanyut dalam permainan anak Sma itu. Tubuhnya di dorong kebelakang, membuatnya terbaring tidak berdaya dengan badan yang telanjang bulat. Jimin menjilat bibirnya sendiri menatap kulit pucat yang berpeluh itu. Dada ratanya naik turun mengatur nafas, Yoongi merasa putus asa karena ereksinya sendiri. Jimin menaunginya, menempatkan tangan kokohnya pada kedua sisi tubuh kecil itu. Menahan badannya sendiri agar tidak jatuh menindih Yoongi.

"Yoongi–" mata mereka bertemu. Sejenak janggal melihat binar mata sayu itu yang kehijauan. Tapi nafsunya mengambil alih, Jimin beralih pada leher pucat jenjang itu. Menciumnya untuk kemudian membuat beberapa tanda disana.

"Arghh!" tangannya tidak tinggal diam, Jimin masih memainkan adik kecilnya. Mengocoknya pelan, rasanya ia ingin memaki laki-laki diatasnya ini. Karena demi apapun ia hanya mau menggapai langit bertaburan bintangnya. Hanya ingin seluruh kewarasannya diambil.

"A-ashh.. "Jimin langsung saja memasukan miliknya ke dalam lubang sempit itu, sedikit memaksa karena demi tuhan, Kejantanannya diremat dengan begitu keras didalam sana. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menikmati hangatnya lubang basah nan sempit itu.

Yoongi kepayahan, ia tidak tau kalau penis siswa menengah bisa sebesar ini. Lubangnya terasa begitu penuh, ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, saat Jimin mencoba mendorong miliknya masuk lebih dalam.

"Shh.. Yoongi kau nikmat," ia bergumam di telinga lawannya, suaranya serak dan membuat jantung Yoongi berdetak tidak karuan.

"B-bergeraklah Jim ak—Ahk!" sebelum kalimatnya selesai, Jimin keburu mengeluarkan miliknya lalu mendorongnya sampai mata sipit Yoongi memincing menahan rasa sakit di rongga analnya. Sepertinya setelah ini ia akan sulit berjalan dengan benar.

Sofa itu berdecit ketika Jimin mulai menggenjot miliknya dengan penuh. Tenggorokan Yoongi begitu kering, suaranya yang serak begitu erotis dan mengundang di telinga Jimin. Ia semakin semangat menggerakkan miliknya di dalam sana, mencari titik kenikmatan laki-laki manis yang sekarang berubah menjadi seksi dibawahnya .

"Dis-anah ahh.. Jiminh," suaranya putus-putus, terganti dengan desahan Indah yang kotor. Dia mungkin akan berakhir di neraka tapi biarkan dirinya merasakan surga dunia sebelum itu.

Kepalanya kosong, tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain Jimin, Jimin, dan Jimin. Pemuda pirang itu menguasai pikirannya.

Tangannya mencengkeram lengan kokoh laki-laki diatasnya, saat dirasa pandangannya memutih dengan penis kecilnya yang semakin berkedut mengelurkan pre-cum. Yoongi seolah melihat galaksinya.

"J-jiminhh a-aku akan–

"Bersama–"

Yoongi datang lebih dulu baru setelah beberapa kali hentakkan, Jimin menyusulnya.

Ia terjatuh, entah kenapa badannya benar-benar lemas sekarang. Yoongi mengusap wajah Jimin perlahan. Lalu tersenyum lembut

"Istirahatlah Jim,

Hal terakhir yang Jimin lihat adalah wajah Indah Yoongi yang tersenyum padanya, karena setelahnya semua menggelap. Ia kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

Kepalanya terasa pusing dan tubuhnya pegal bukan main.

"Jimin kau sudah bangun?" suara Taehyung memenuhi kepalanya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya.

"Aku dimana?" bunyi 'plak' terdengar saat sahabatnya itu memukul kepalanya. Tidak sakit memang, tapi setidaknya kan dia sedang sakit sekarang.

"Ini di kamarmu bodoh," Jimin dapat melihat headband merah yang Taehyung pakai, itu hadiah yang ia berikan tahun lalu saat valentine. Karena dia tidak punya pacar jadi setiap tahun Jimin hanya memberikan hadiah pada sahabatnya itu.

Rambut merahnya bergerak tertiup angin.

"T-tunggu semalam aku kan sedang–" ingatan tentang malam panasnya dengan Yoongi terngiang di otaknya. Kilas balik sesi bercintanya dengan orang yang baru ia temui itu memutar bagai kaset rusak di pikirannya. Temannya mendesah lelah, memijat pelipisnya saat laki-laki pemilik surai blonde itu menceritakan apa yang sepertinya ia alami semalam.

"Nonton vidio jav mulu sih, orang kamu semalam tiba-tiba datang ke rumah ku dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Seragammu juga lengkap ga ada yang kurang satupun. Jadi mana mungkin kamu bercinta dengan orang kalau semalam kamu tidur kaya orang mati. Dasar Jiminie mesum,

"Tapi Tae, semalam itu aku–

"Ssst, udah intinya yang kamu ceritain itu mimpi, sekarang kamu tidur lag aja, ini hari minggu fyi, "

"U-uh?"

Taehyung menutup pintu kamar itu. Meninggalkan Jimin dalam kebingungannya. Jelas-jelas semalam ia berkenalan dengan Yoongi dan melakukan macam-macam dengan laki-laki manis itu.

Atau semuanya hanya mimpi?

"Argh!" kepalanya sakit, Jimin tidak peduli sekarang. Seperti kata Taehyung, badannya butuh istirahat.

.

"Jahat sekali aku disamakan dengan hantu?" tangannya menari diatas tuts piano tua. Kulit pucatnya terlihat jelas dibalik kain tipis yang seharusnya menutupi tubuhnya.

Yang satu menggeram, mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku jarinya memutih.

"Aku sudah bilang berapa kali jangan melibatkan Jimin–

Orang itu Taehyung, menggeretakan giginya saat laki-laki pucat itu malah tertawa ringan, seolah semua hanya lelucon belaka. Saat badannya berbalik, ia bisa melihat kilat hijau dari matanya.

–Yoongi Hyung." Yoongi membawa kaki rampingnya memutari tubuh Taehyung. Lalu memeluknya dari belakang, ia mengelus pipi tirus Taehyung.

"Bila saatnya tiba kau juga akan sepertiku Tae, jangan naif." jarinya bergerak ke bibir yang lebih tinggi. Mengelusnya sejenak saat tangannya yang lain mendekap erat. Taehyung mendecih, melupakan bahwa semua yang dikatakan Yoongi adalah benar.

"A-aku,

"Kau juga diam-diam mengambil energinya kan. Egois sekali menyimpan laki-laki sepanas itu sendirian." Yoongi mencebik lucu. Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh pada Taehyung.

"Mahkluk seperti kita memang tercipta untuk menggoda Tae, kau bukan malaikat yang bersih. Kau sama sepertiku ingat?" Taehyung menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Menelan seluruh pembelaannya bulat-bulat, karena sekali lagi, semua yang dikatakan Yoongi itu benar adanya.

'Maafkan aku Jimin.. '

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fin!**_

* * *

Semacam kumpulan short fic MinYoon gitu deh

Gimana menurut kalian? Next ga ni?

greyjeonz on twttwt

 _[082317]_

 _ **Je with luv**_


End file.
